1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck for a single user to load and unload a motorcycle from a truck box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,829; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,863; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,577; U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,672; U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,047; U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,261; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,199.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck. The prior art includes inventions includes ramps being extended from the truck boxes and also includes tie-down assemblies for securing the motorcycles upon the truck boxes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck which has many of the advantages of the motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a ramp assembly including a plurality of channel members being detachably attached end-to-end for loading and supporting a motorcycle upon a truck box; and also includes a ramp support member being adapted to be attached to a hitch receiver of a truck for supporting the channel members; and further includes a winch assembly being adapted to be securely mounted to the truck for pulling the motorcycle upon the truck box; and also includes tie-downs for securing a motorcycle upon the truck box; and further includes an assembly of fueling a motorcycle. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck which has many of the advantages of the motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art motorcycle loaders and supports for trucks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck for a single user to load and unload a motorcycle from a truck box.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new motorcycle loading and support assembly for a truck that eliminates the user from having to lift the motorcycle upon the truck box which could result in the user injuring oneself.